Zelda's Cursed Gift
by GreenFantasy64
Summary: Zelink/AU/One-shot/ She knew she should be happy— even honored of getting it since it will aid her shall any problems arise, so she pretend to be excited for her peoples' sake. But the problem worsen when he walked into the Royal Garden. A short story of Zelda's cursed gift: The Triforce of Wisdom.


_Beauty and Wisdom,_

_O, Hylia how your people admire you,_

_Forever and more may you guide and protect us,_

_For we are your people,_

_And you are our Goddess._

_-unknown _

It had been stated on every seventeen birthday the firstborn princess is bless with wisdom. The Triforce of Wisdom. Princess Zelda knew this by heart and dread this moment since she was a young girl. For some reason she knew how the gift of wisdom felt in her mind as if she once had it before. It was strange to think that, but the more that day came creeping closer the more that feeling came also. She knew she should be happy— even honored of getting it since it will aid her shall any problems arise, so she pretend to be excited for her peoples' sake.

But the problem worsen when _he_ walked into the Royal Garden.

She had turned fifteen four days prior when she had decided to take a lovely stroll in the fresh air than stay another minute in the dusty library. She made sure no one followed her, taking care to lose her caretaker, Impa, in the hallway through Zelda knew it won't take long for her to be found. So to see an older boy— maybe two or three years older than her— playing a blue ocarina on the stone bench. Had he sneaked in or was he allowed inside the Royal Garden? Because she never see him before in her life.

Yet, for some reason he seem familiar to her.

Important to her somehow.

Had she turned around and left him right there could the future had changed for her? For them both? Princess Zelda liked to think so at times. But then… she would have follow the same path over and over again if given a second chance.

She introduced herself first and asked him what song he was playing. It happened to be called "Epona's Song." She smiled and asked if he could play her lullaby. When he agreed she sang it to him. She repeated it three times to make sure he'll get it. She wasn't disappointed. The music of her lullaby played by the ocarina sounded nice. The princess closed her eyes. This sound. Her music. She had heard this before long ago somehow. The breeze played with her hair and her dress. When he finished playing the melody she opened her eyes.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Link."

-1-1-1-1-1-

He continued to sneak in and she didn't mind it. She found comfort in going to the Royal Garden and seeing him there playing his ocarina. She'll sit next to him and listen to his many different music each time. Then they'll talk— she talked more than him through. He was her only friend she had beside Impa that she could talk to. As if she found a connection with Link. Or maybe there was bond between them that was getting stronger every day. A bond that can never break no matter what.

She wanted to know how the outside of the Castle was like and he would tell her stories. Stories of each place. Stories of different time periods. She listen in on some characters that she had felt she meet them before. Of course with their lives being so different he couldn't stay long each day. It left her wondering each day and night of his adventures. Another person would scoffed and wondered how a young teen could make so many tales. But deep inside Zelda knew they were real somehow.

One time she asked him if he liked any girls. He liked her, a girl named Malon, and a girl named Illia. He looked so naïve on his answer. It was silly and adorable. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. It left him speechless that she giggled, "Will I like you, Link."

-1-1-1-1-1-

He became eighteen a year later when she became sixteen years old. Their friendship was blooming more and more each day. She liked it when they hold hands during their short time together each day. The way his hands were larger and rougher than hers.

But when she looked into his eyes she saw something different in him. He had knowledge of something in them. He knew something that she didn't. She asked him what he was hiding from her but he would change the subject each time.

That night she twisted and turned in her sleep. Short gasps and her hands clawed at her covers. She woke up panting in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare. She was with Link fighting against a man called Ganondorf. In her nightmare she saw Link dodging Ganondorf's attack only the sword still slashed at his chest. Link bowed down from being tired and from the new wound. Ganondorf stood taller than him with his sword pointed down at Link's body. The man let out a cry and brought the sword down—

No!

She didn't want to think of it anymore. She covered her ears and cried. It was coming back to her. Link and her always coming back to life since it was their duty to protect Hyrule from Ganondorf that was once known as Demise. Each carried a Triforce piece. Zelda's being the Triforce of Wisdom. Link's the Triforce of Courage. The Triforce of Power belong to Ganondorf.

She laid down and looked at the back of her bare hand. Soon she'll carried the Triforce piece. It was her destiny of course. She exhaled. But that didn't mean she would want it. Each Triforce came with a price. What the prices for Courage and Power was for she didn't know, but for Wisdom was the lack of emotions. Emotions were still there, but only weaker than before. Her heart sink. That meant she wouldn't feel the emotions for love clear as before when she turns seventeen. The echo of that feeling in other words.

The memories of each of her ancestors flashed in her mind. She loved Link in each of them. But at the end they were sometimes never together. They would have someone else to love them. She would married only because she had to and to give birth to an heir. The spouse and child would feel her lack of love. She didn't mean it of course. It just came with the price of Wisdom.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Three nights before her birthday she give herself to Link. He hesitated on touching her arm. She wanted him. Wanted to feel pleasure by his hands before her future suitor could do it. She loved him. She needed him before her emotions become dulled on receiving the gift. She led him to her room at dusk, taking the few of the secret tunnels. She sat down on her bed and he stood few feet away from her. He shift on his feet not looking at her in the eyes.

"Are you sure, Zelda?"

She took a shaky breath. "Link, I always loved you in every life." She paused. "Link, I sure."

He walked forward and she rose to kiss him. She wanted to melt in his arms, but she stood firm and wrapped her arms around his head. Her fingers played with his fair hair, tangling and wrapping and un-wrapping around them. The sound of his silly hat that hit the floor was heard yet ignored. She closed her eyes and felt wet tears flowing down her cheeks. Soon they would have to leave each other. Link to find a suitor that will carry his child and to settle down with. She to find one also for it was her swore duty as a princess. She shivered with he touched her back, rubbing until he took hold of the zipper of her dress. The sound of the zipping reached her ears.

She opened her eyes and he leaned forward to lick her cheek. She smiled and giggled. His hands moved the shoulder straps off her shoulders and she let her dress fall to the ground. She popped back down on the bed and kicked the dress away. She took off her shoes one at a time, tossing them where her dress was at. Link on the other hand, took off his arm gauntlets, and his belt. She rose up in a slow motion, her hands grab hold of his tunic and pulled them up. He touched her hands and she let him take his tunic off.

She touched a large scar that ran across his chest and felt him shivered. An old scar. She touched some more scars she found in his upper body. He kissed her forehead. His hand touching her jaw and neck. She sighed and rested her head on his hand.

-1-1-1-1-1-

They both panted, laying side by side on her bed. Zelda was glad no one burgled in on them. Then that person would have told her father who would banish Link from the Castle or something worse. She rested her head on Link's chest and he in turn wrap his arm around her stomach area. Sleep was creeping up to her. "I love you, Link."

-1-1-1-1-1-

The next three nights they continued to do it again. Memorizing the way their bodies was. Memorizing that in this life they did loved each other again. It made Zelda want to freeze time and be with Link forever in this life. At least one lifetime to spend with him. No thinking or calling him the Hero of Hyrule or him to her as the Princess of Hyrule. Just simple Link and Zelda. That is want Zelda wished for in each life to the Three Goddess, but they don't seem to hear her wish at all. She was always Princess Zelda every time.

She couldn't complain every time through. Her people needed her. To save them from Ganondorf or to guide them to happiness and peace. It's what brought conflict within herself. She was once known as Hylia. She couldn't just abandon her people. It lifted her dulled heart of the thought of her people living in a peaceful time. But to find herself not loving her husband or her own children the way she should she hated herself for that. To treated them as if they were just people just like the rest.

She dug her nails into his skin on his back but Link didn't mind the pain. She understood why Link had given her that look. He knew she wouldn't feel the same way of love again at the age of seventeen to him or anyone else. He knew he would have to leave her again in this life. Yet, he stayed with her despite that. He stayed and still grow to love her again. She looked down at him and placed a hand over where his heart was at.

He slowed down his pace to which she moaned at the loss of his speed.

He reached and wiped away a single tear.

"Do you love me, Link?" She needed to hear his words. A desperate need.

He breathed out, "I love you, Zelda."

She started to cry, but smiled on his words. She thanked him in her mind.

-1-1-1-1-1-

She woke up the next morning to a tingly feeling. She opened her eyes and found Link gone. Always gone before dawn break to not risk the chances of being caught. She put her right hand in her vision where the source of the feeling was at. She felt light-headed when a golden light shinnied from her hand. The light blinded her for a moment that after it faded she glanced back to find the Triforce glowing. The Wisdom piece glowing the brightest out of the other two.

She sighed and sink deeper into her blankets.

-1-1-1-1-1-

The day she became Queen was also the day she was to be wedded to Prince Raoul. He wasn't bad at the looks. A man seven years older than her, he was handsome to say the least. A calm personality. It had been two months since she was blessed with the Triforce of Wisdom. Two months since she haven't seen Link at all. Her father had recently passed away a few days ago to which she was only heir to be given the crown.

The wedding was private.

Only the Royals were invited to see her be marry to Prince Raoul. She had thought of inviting Link, but smashed that idea on the spot. It won't do them any good. He even has his own life to live. Besides, she couldn't have anyone get ideas if they saw a commoner in the wedding.

She felt Raoul's lips against her own after their vows, but felt no emotion on it. Just a feel of lips pressing against lips. When they broke their kiss to which the crowd cheered for them she smiled. Raoul smiled back and clasped her hand. They faced the crowd. Zelda kept her smile there on her face. Her smile that couldn't reach her eyes.

After the wedding and the congratulations was over she switched her wedding dress for her regular Royal dress.

At the Grand Hall Zelda and Raoul were blessed Queen and King of Hyrule. She led him to the balcony where people had gathered below, waiting for the doors to be opened to their new rulers. The people cheered on the opening of the doors. They waved at the enormous crowd. She made a speech and allowed Raoul to take his turn. She searched the crowd and at the edge near the back she stopped.

Link was there staring at her. Next to him was a woman with blonde hair, couple of foots shorter than him. Her arm was linked with his. She was smiling at him. Telling him something, but his eyes stand looking at her when he replied.

A faint beat pounded against her chest.

At the end of her husband's speech she waved at the crowd one last time and left with her husband in tow. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be happy that he moved on without her, or wanted to be jealous of not being the one standing next to him. But she couldn't feel them as strong as before. The only feeling she felt was calmness. As if the outer shell of her accepted this.

At night in her new room that she shared with her husband Zelda glanced outside. She sense Raoul coming toward her. He placed his chin on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her waist. She blinked once and turned around to face him. He leaned forward. She allowed Raoul to kiss her, leaving a trial of kisses from her lips to the bottom of her neck. She closed her eyes and exhale. It was her duty, she reminded herself.

She leaded him away from the window to their bed.

It was silly but she wondered at times if Link would come and look for any signs of her in the windows. The same way she looked outside the windows to see any signs of him out there. If he did then she didn't want him to see her with her husband kissing her.

Silly of her indeed.

The next morning she woke up sore and sick. All day she laid in day resting while her husband took care of business. It was kind of him, but she wanted to help him either way. She commanded the nurse and a guard that should her husband needed help to fetch her at once. Either her husband was doing a good job or they didn't follow her order. Laying down she thought of the stories Link told her before to pass the time. All his adventures he journey through while she stayed at the Castle in every life. Of course the way things are in Hyrule there wouldn't be a big-time adventure in this life for him.

Or for her in that matter.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Two more months had pass before her discovery of her being pregnant. It came as a shock to her while it came as a joy to her husband. It was wrong. She touched her belly and rubbed it. It was bit bigger than expected for a two months old pregnant woman. Zelda frowned. It than hit her. What if this child was actually his? Her eyes widen and she release a gasp.

Raoul came to her side. He placed his hand on her back. "What's wrong, Zelda? Do you need a nurse?" He asked her with worry in his eyes.

She choked out, "N-no, I'm fine, Raoul. It's just I'm… I'm pregnant!" She faked her happiness and Raoul fell for it. He hugged her and twirled her around.

-1-1-1-1-1-

Raoul died from a serious illness a month before he could see his 'child' be brought to the world. It eat part of her soul not to tell him the truth before his death. To lie to his face and nodded at the silly names he suggested before. No, she had stayed calm and thought of many ideas of what she could take if Raoul suspected the child not be his. But she didn't plan on him dying before the child could be born.

A month she wore black in her mourning and from her betrayal of not telling the truth. She didn't wept in her husband's funeral, but stare at the sky. The tears came after everyone left. She cried her heart out and begged for her husband's forgiveness. She screamed at the Three Goddesses of her fury. The Triforce of Wisdom fading in her hand to just a faint glow.

-1-1-1-1-1-

At the time of birth, Zelda was suffering from the pain she was enduring. She screamed and clawed at the mattress underneath her hands. Tears poured down her shut eyes. The nurses were panicking until a baby's wailing silence them. It was strong but went weak in effort. Zelda gasped and trembled while a nurse wiped her forehead with a hot towel.

"It's a boy."

"The Queen—

"Hush, she'll live if we just—

"Too much blood loss through…"

Zelda struggled to listen to them and reached weakly in the air. "My baby." She licked her dry lips. The nurses looked at each other. One nodded at the one holding the baby prince. The nurse holding on to the child helped Zelda hold him near her chest.

She had made a mistake and no doubt the Three Goddesses were furious at her. Zelda kissed the forehead of the child. She made an heir that carried the blood of the Hero and the Goddess. It will probably mess up the bloodline in the future. To which she wouldn't be born as a princess next time, but some other status until the Three Goddesses mix up her mistake.

"His name will be Ray. May he be a Ray of Hope to the People of Hyrule."

-1-1-1-1-1-

Zelda died the next day after the childbirth. The people of Hyrule mourned the loss of their Queen. In need of a ruler her second cousin came since it will take years for the prince to take the throne. At the end of the day everyone left her grave that stood next to her husband's. Flowers of all kind and of all color crowded the two gravestones. On her tombstone an item was leaning against it.

An ocarina.

-1-1-1-1-1-

_O, Hylia, how your smile brighten the sky,_

_How your warm eyes watches over us,_

_How your touches ease our worries._

_As your people we drink in all of you._

_As our Goddesses,_

_May you continue to love us forever._

_-unknown_

~64~64~64~64~64~

A/N: I had a hard time writing this one-shot. I wanted to write an one-shot where what if Zelda couldn't feel strong emotions or couldn't understand them anymore since she has the Triforce of Wisdom. What does the Triforce of Wisdom take away from you in place of great wisdom? I thought if you had too much wisdom you lose the feeling of emotions. My brother on the other hands says its the Triforce of Power that makes you emotionless. I thought in turn doesn't too much power make you mad? Or something else?

What are your thoughts, readers, on this matter? What do you think is the down side of each Triforce piece?

Also I will like your thoughts on this one-shot. Did I good on this? Something I could fix?

Songs that I had listen to while writing this one-shot: Song of Healing and Zelda's Lullaby.

The two poems made by me. : )

Until next time...

~GreenFantasy64

P.S.

Second one-shot for Zelink. Man, I should start thinking of writing Dark Link X Zelda X Link stories now, right? It will be cool and interesting to start writing. : D


End file.
